1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pin-and-socket connectors used for mating electrical wires, specifically to a quick-disconnect waterproof connector that is employed to provide a secure and waterproof connection of electrical wires to one another in series, in applications where water or other fluids may be present. The most preferred connector of the present invention has two elongated connective members of identical construction, an advantage in lowering production cost. Each elongated connective member has a first end with an electrically-conductive pin positioned in side-to-side array with a socket comprising electrically-conductive material. Over-molding is formed around each socket and the base of the pin paired with it, with a plurality of external ribs laterally extending across the exterior surface of the over-molding on opposed sides thereof. The over-molding around the base of the pin also comprising a tapered boss and the over-molding around the distal end of the socket has an opening with a straight wall bore, and is otherwise configured and dimensioned for snugly receiving the tapered boss adjacent to the paired pin to create a waterproof connection and seal there around. Each connecting member further has a second end that receives two sheathed insulated wires one of which is in electrical communication with the pin and the other of which is in electrical communication with the socket, with the over-molding on the second end comprising a protective strain-relief extension positioned around the sheathed wires as they enter into the over-molding to provide a waterproof seal around them. During use, the two identical elongated connective members would be oriented relative to one another so that each pin aligns with an opposed socket, with the gripping ribs on the exterior surface of the over-molding then being used to gently, but with sufficient force, insert the tapered boss around the base of each pin into the straight wall bore through the over-molding around the distal end of the opposed socket, with the tapered boss eventually pushing a portion of the straight wall bore outward to enhance the formation of a waterproof connection and seal. Although the most preferred embodiment of the present invention has one pin positioned in side-by-side array with one socket in each elongated connective member, it is contemplated for the scope of the present invention to also include elongated connective members providing three or more electrical connections, such as but not limited to two pins and one socket in one connecting member that would require two complementary sockets and one pin in the connecting member paired with it. Applications of the present invention may include, but are not limited to, use in connecting probes and switches employed in water detection applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In applications where water or other fluids may be present, use of waterproof connectors to electrically link the wires associated with probes and switches to one another is critical to ensure reliable electrical communication between them, and that prompt action will be taken when fluids accumulate beyond a threshold level considered safe. This is vitally important for equipment used for water detection purposes, as a breakdown in communication between probes and switches only allows more fluid to accumulate, escalating the risk for damage to surroundings. A capability to withstand temperature extremes is also important to probes and switches used for fluid-overflow monitoring functions related to air conditioning applications, one of the contemplated applications of the present invention herein, as some air conditioning system components producing condensate are placed in a hot attic or in a non-climate-controlled garage. Furthermore, while weatherproof pin-and-socket connectors are known for use in providing brake and turn lights for trailers towed behind a truck, which are able to withstand moisture and temperature extremes, none are known to have all of the features and advantages of the present invention, particularly the at least one pin and the at least one socket in side-by-side array in each elongated connective member (with such an array providing balance when a connecting force is applied to paired connective members to join or separate them), in combination with the tapered boss at the base of each pin and a straight wall bore in the over-molding extension around the distal end of each socket (wherein the tapered boss pushes the straight wall bore in an outwardly direction to create an enhanced waterproof connection), and ribs on the exterior surface of the over-molding that with the other previously-mentioned features provide for a proper installer-applied connection force being used that allows opposed connective members to be pressed completely together and the tapered boss at the base of each pin to have a better lead-in chamfer into the straight wall bore of the over-molding extension around the distal end of the opposed socket. In addition, the tapered boss around the base of each pin causing the straight wall bore of the over-molding extension around the distal end of each paired socket to be pushed outward, in addition to providing an enhanced waterproof connection and seal, allows for low insertion forces and larger manufacturing tolerances. The larger manufacturing tolerances provide more favorable manufacturing cost, and low insertion forces are needed so that installers are able to press paired elongated connective members completely together while still providing for a waterproof connection and seal for enhanced reliability of successful electrical communication, which is needed for the long-term use (years at a time) in fluid-overflow monitoring functions related to air conditioning applications.